My Bionic Heart
by FreeSpirit101
Summary: Bobbi is the new kid...again. When she becomes BFFs with Bree, she meet's Bree's brothers. Is it love at first sight? Chase and Bobbi start dating, but a month into their relationship...something bad happens. Will Chase save Bobbi or loose her forever.
1. New School, New Friend, New Crush

"Barbara Robbins! Please report to the principal's office! Now!" Principal Perry yelled over the schools intercom. It was my first day at Mission Creek High. How could I have already gotten in trouble? I shifted my books into my other arm and made my way through the schools halls. I saw so many crowds of kids. As I walked I got many glares, a few generous smiles, and even a few dirty looks. I'd seen it all. I was totally used to being the new kid. My uncles had moved around plenty of times because of their stupid job. I've lived with my dad's brothers ever since my parents died in a plane crash when I was two. They're partners for an aid company that makes jingles for various commercials. They had both promised this was the last time they'd move, but she wasn't convinced. I had been too deep in thought to pay attention to where I was going. Before I could stop myself I bumped into a tall, buff looking kid.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I apologized, stumbling backwards. In the process of bumping into him, I dropped my books. I bent down to pick them up. When I looked up, I got a clear look at the kid I ran into. He had dark black hair and a flushed red face. He wore a purple football jersey. He had a few friends with him who wore the same jerseys.

"You should be!" He shouted back at me. "Why don't you watch where you're going!" I had dealt with many bullies in the past and I don't know why, but he rubbed me the wrong way.

"And why don't you learn some manners!" I retorted. He stepped on one of my book as I reached for it. "Move!"

"Why don't you learn some manners? Move? That's not very nice." He pushed his foot down on it harder, leaving a nice big shoe mark.

"Fine, excuse me? Is that better?" I said sarcastically. He moved his foot and I grabbed my book. I brushed it off as best I could as I stood up. "Thanks. At least you're not totally stupid. You can at least recognize when someone has manners!"

His face got redder and he took a step closer to me. "You don't want to get on my bad side." He warned.

"You already got on my, so why can't I return the favor?" I pushed him out of my way and he staggered into the lockers. I began to walk away when he spoke again.

"Oh that was a mistake!" He and his friends started coming at me. I got a little worried but I stood my ground. Before he could reach me, a girl jumped between us. She had light brown hair that was back in a ponytail. Her face was beautifully painted in make-up and her pointy chin stuck up in the air as she glared at the jock.

"Leave her alone. Trent!" She demanded.

"Go away, Bree, this isn't your fight." Trent responded.

"You're right; I'll go get my brother." She threatened.

"No, not him!" Trent trembled. He actually sounded scared. I figured her brother was some kind of muscular wrestler or something.

"Then get out of here!" Before I could blink they ran around the corner and out of sight. The girl turned to face me. "Sorry about him. Football players can be real jerks." She stuck her hand out in front of her. "Hi, I'm Bree." I smiled and gladly shook her hand.

"I'm Barbara, Bobbi for short. I just started here."

"Nice to meet you, Bobbi. Was that you that Principal Perry called down to the main office?"

"Yeah, I'm a little worried. Is she as mean as I've heard?"

"Well…yes. But don't worry, I'll come with you." She started guiding me through the hall.

"Thanks." I liked this girl.

We walked out of the office, giggling our heads off.

"Is she actually that short or was her chair lowered really low behind her desk?" I asked.

"No, she's really that short." Bree declared.

"I can't believe she only wanted to clarify my application to the school."

"Yeah, she likes to keep track of her students. She can be a strange…short woman." We both broke into loud laughter again. As we walked through the hall, we came to a stop in front of a row of lockers. A group of three boys stood talking in front of us. When they saw us, they stopped and turned to us.

"Bobbi, these are my brothers, Adam," She pointed to a tall boy with dark brown hair and deep brown eyes. He was even taller than Trent. "Leo," She motioned to a very short, African American by with a big grin spread across his face. "And Chase." When she pointed to the last boy, my heart skipped a beat. Standing in front of her was the cutest guy she had ever laid eyes on. Out of all the schools she'd gone to and all the guys she's run into, he was the cutest. His short tan hair was spiked up on top of his head. His hazel eyes locked with hers and she could feel her brain melting into a puddle. Her mind went blank and she felt hot and feverish. She had never felt this way before. She was snapped out of her trace by a voice.

"Hi, I'm Adam! What's your name?" The tall one asked.

"I'm Bobbi." I greeted. The bell suddenly rang.

"Well, nice to meet you Bobbi, but we have to get to class. Come on, guys." Leo said as he led Adam and Chase away from the lockers. Before Chase left he smiled at me.

"See you later, Bobbi." He said to me. All I could do was wave. I could feel myself blushing. He turned away and walked down the hall with his brothers.

I stood there in silence for a moment, wondering if what just happened was real or a dream. Then, I grinned toward Bree.

"Your brother is hot!" I didn't mean to say that. I meant to say 'let's go to class', but it slipped out. I'm sure it sounded really odd.

"Which one?" She looked puzzled.

"Chase." I answered, sheepishly. That's when Bree did something I didn't expect. She laughed.

"Chase? Please!" She gasped between laughs. "He couldn't be hot if he was stuck in a volcano!"

I disagreed but I didn't want to start off a good friendship by making things awkward.

"You're right, I was kidding." I proclaimed, nervously. "Let's get to class." Bree didn't give it a second thought. The two of us headed for math class.


	2. Getting to know Chase

Bree and I strode out of math class.

"Does he always yell like that?" I wondered, rubbing my ear to stop the ringing. The kid sitting next to me forgot his homework. Mr. Baldwind was so loud it sounded like he was using a bullhorn.

"Pretty much." Bree answered thoughtfully. As we approached the lockers, I bumped into something on my right. I turned to see it was a someone! 'Not again' I thought. When the kid turned around I realized it was Chase! I automatically froze. I could already feel the redness coming out it in my face.

"You okay?" He asked, catching me off guard. I built up all my courage and spoke.

"Yeah, I'm alright, sorry." I glanced down at my black converse.

"It's fine. You're Bobbi, right?" Hearing him say my name made me blush even more.

"Yeah," I nodded. "And you're Bree's sister-I mean brother! Sorry!" Oh my god! Did I really just say that? He probably thinks I'm a huge dork now!

"That's okay," He chuckled. "And yes, I'm Chase."

"Hi." I said awkwardly. I was in a full blown panic.

"Well," Bree interrupted from behind me. I totally forgot she was standing there! "I got to get going to my next class."

"I'll come with you." My voice sounded shaky. I just wanted to get out of there before my face was as red as a cherry.

"No, I have science, you have P.E." She explained.

"Me too!" Chase cried. Oh great, just what I need. I wasn't athletic at all and I would surely fall flat on my face right in front of him!

"Great, you can show her the gym. I gotta go." Bree gave me a quick smile and left. I was all alone with Chase.

"To gym!" He declared. I began walking side by side with him. I tried to make my feet go the other way, but it didn't work. "So where'd you move from?"

'New York, New York." I answered.

"So I take it you've seen the Statue of Liberty?"

"Yeah, lots of times." I grinned.

"That sounds awesome!"

"Yeah, I guess so." He must have been interested in history.

"So how do you like the school here?" He asked, changing the subject.

"So far, so good." That was the total truth. I felt like I was referring more to this conversation, though.

"I've only been here a couple of months, but yeah I agree." A couple months? He was a new kid once. This made me feel better.

"Where'd you move from?" I asked without hesitation. I was beginning to feel more comfortable talking to him. Maybe it was because I was staring into his amazing eyes.

"Nowhere. I've lived here my whole life."

"Oh, home schooled?"

"You have no idea." He said with a small laugh. I found that a bit odd.

"Were all your siblings home schooled?" Maybe we'd have a better chance at becoming good friends, or more, if I really got to know him and his background.

"Yeah, well, not Leo. See his mom married our…" Chase's voice trailed off. He seemed to have a hard time finding the right word.

"Dad?" I wondered aloud.

"Sure," He said quickly. It seemed that the subject bothered him. I let it go. "Anyway, they moved in with us and that's when we started going to school."

"That's cool." I did find that kind of interesting.

"Do you have any siblings?" He asked. This was a touchy subject with me. The reason is that my mom was pregnant when she died. I'd always wanted a sibling, but now I'll never get to experience it.

"No, I live with my uncles. My parents died when I was little." I normally didn't open up this much to people, but I didn't want Chase to think of me as shy. I wanted him to get to know me so he could like me for me.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I could feel his eyes on me and I couldn't help but glance up at him. He put on a sympathetic face that made him look a hundred times cuter. I quickly looked back down at the floor and tried to shake his image from my mind.

"It's okay," I reassured him. "It's not your problem." He just nodded in response. We came to the gym doors just as the second bell rang.

"Here we are." He exclaimed. We walked through the doors and onto the shiny, wood floor. Kids were scattered everywhere, wearing blue shorts and T-shirts. They were playing around with large red bouncy balls. I had seen a similar scene like this before at my old schools. Dodge ball day.


	3. Dodgeball Day

I was screwed. Out of all the other days of the year today had to be dodge ball day! I sucked at dodge ball! This was going to be awful!

I was sitting in the bleachers, waiting for Chase to finish changing. I was wearing my new P.E. uniform which was actually a tad big for me. I tied back the end of my shirt with my hairband. As I did this, I glanced up. I wish I hadn't. I meet eyes with the football jerk, Trent. He motioned to his friends to follow him as he glared at me with an evil like scowl. I could only scare.

"Hey. You're that clumsy dork from the hallway." He shouted at me. I wasn't going to let him win this fight.

"And you're the stupid idiot from the hallway." I retorted.

"I see we have the same gym class." He observed, ignoring my comment. By this time he was standing in the row of bleachers in front of me. His buddies boxed me in by standing around me.

"Very good, Trent! I didn't know you actually had a brain in that thick skull of yours!" I taunted.

He grunted. "Whatever!" He barked. "Anyway, know that you don't have your little friend, Bree, here to protect you I can get my revenge. How do you feel about spending the rest of the afternoon in a janitor's closet?" He mused, bawling his fists.

"Um, no thanks," I exclaimed, sticking my nose up at him. That's when I saw Chase emerge from the locker room. "And actually I do have a friend in this class with me."

"Who?"

"Chase!" I called to him, leaning around Trent so he could see me. He looked up in surprise. Our eyes locked and I felt my heart begin to melt again. He noticed Trent and got an angry glare in his eyes. He began marching toward us.

"Davenport? That kids a joke!" Trent and his buddies chuckled. Chase came up behind him.

"You're the joke! I whipped your butt the first day I came here!" He cried with a proud smirk.

"Shut up!" Trent yelled, shoving Chase backwards. I flinched. Chase stumbled a little but didn't fall. I wanted to punch Tent so bad for doing that. "Now get lost! This is between me and her!"

"You are such a-" I began to say, but was cut off by our teacher, Mr. Benson.

"Alright, kids, form your teams!" His deep, rough voice ordered. "No more than eleven to a team!"

There were twenty-two people in our class so I guess that made sense. The football players gave us one last glare and exited the bleachers.

"He's such a jerk!" Chase raged. His face was red anger. I could see a spark of hatred in his eyes as he watched Trent strut across the gym floor.

"Yeah, but let's just forget about it." I tried to calm him down. I wanted to ask him about how he whipped Trent's butt, but he started talking again.

"Did he hurt you?" He asked in concern. That shocked me. I didn't know he Chase cared so much.

"No, but are you okay? That looked like a pretty hard shove."

He grinned. Was that lame to say? Was it wrong to mention it? What'd that grin mean? I always questioned everything I did around him. Talking to boys wasn't like talking to girls. If I messed up talking to one of my girlfriends we could just laugh about it. But a boy would shun you out of his life forever. At least that's what's always happened to me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. He'll occasionally shove or trip me in hallway. He's hated me ever since the first day of school." He sighed. 'Poor Chase' I thought. I understood his pain. I had gotten bullied too at my old schools. And there it was again. That first day of school! What had happened? Once again I was going to ask him, but he was already heading down the bleachers. I ran after him. When we got down to the floor, everybody was already in a team. I noticed all the jocks and hot girls were on the right side of the gym. On the left were all the nerds and unpopular kids. 'Typical high school' I thought. Chase and I joined the left side just as Mr. Benson shouted, "Go!"

Before I realized what was happening, the balls were flying. I ducked behind some tall kid with an afro and zits covering every inch of his face. I whipped my head around trying to locate Chase. Where'd he disappear to? I ran to duck behind another kid, but as I did, a red ball flew toward me. I let out a small yelp and ducked right before it made contact with my head. The ball slammed so hard into the wall behind me I could've sworn it chipped the blue paint. I already knew who'd thrown it. Trent was ginning as prepared to chuck another one at me. Before he could even get a good aim on me, a hand grabbed my wrist. I was pulled out of the way by Chase.

"Thanks." I cried over the noise of screaming teens. His grip still on my wrist made me blush for the third time today. His hand was so close to mine. Maybe I could just slip my hand into his and…no late. He pulled away and smiled at me.

"You would have been a pancake!" He laughed. I giggled as Mr. Benson started yelling at us again.

"Alright, there are two left on each team! All of you who are out can go get a drink from the drinking fountain! You four keep playing!"

I gulped. Sure enough, he was right. Chase and I were the only ones left on our side of the gym. I was terrified to see who the opponents were. I just couldn't stop myself from looking up. Why did I look up? It was Trent, no doubt, and some guy I'd never seen before. He must have been a football player to though. He was a little more buff and muscular then Trent. His ragged blonde hair covered his eyes. He looked shy.

"Let's do this!" Trent screamed, interrupting my thoughts. They both got their balls ready and aimed. Chase and I were left defenseless. Everyone else had cleared out of the gym to get a drink of water. Mr. Benson just sat there, messing on his iPad.

"Uhh…go." He muttered, not looking up.

Then, it all happened so fast.

Trent chucked the ball as hard as he could straight towards me. It was moving so fast, I swear if I blinked I would've missed it go by. I froze not knowing what to do. That's when Chase jumped in front of me. I thought, 'How sweet! He's going to take the ball for me!' But what happened next just confused me. Suddenly, a blue dome opened around us. Chase had his hands out to his sides, holding his palms out so they were facing the dome. Was he doing this? I screamed as the, now two balls, were about to crash into us. I squeaked my eyes shut, ready for impact. But nothing happened.

I heard Trent groan, fast moving footsteps, and the gym door shut. Then everything was silent.


	4. What to do, what to do?

I opened my eyes, scanning the scene around me. I was standing all alone. Chase was nowhere in sight. Across the floor were Trent and his friend. They were flat or their backs, groaning in pain. Red ball sized marks masked their faces. Trent even had a bloody nose. Mr. Benson was still playing on his iPad like nothing happened. As I tried to make sense of all this my mind snapped back to Chase. I remembered the strange blue dome. I kept having this idea that it wasn't just some freak thing. I was almost sure Chase caused it. I had to find him!

I went out into the hall to see if he was amongst the crowd of kids getting drinks. I didn't see him. I waited in case he was in the bathroom. If he was he never came out. Now it was the end of gym and he still hadn't returned. I was beginning to get a little worried.

I left the gym to head to my next class. As I was walking, I noticed Bree and her two other brothers talking. I walked up to them.

"Hey, guys." I greeted.

"Hey Bobbi." Bree said in her usual peppy tone.

"Hi!" The shorter boy blurted. I think his name was Leo.

"Hi! What's up?" I wondered.

"Bobbi be honest," the tall one, Adam, told me. "Can dogs fly?"

"Uh, no." I answered, confused. You'd think he'd know that.

"I told you so, Adam!" Bree cried.

"Then how did the dog in that movie fly?" Adam asked. He looked serious. Was he kidding?

"Because…you know what I'm just not even going to try to explain it to you." She proclaimed. She turned on me. "So, Bobbi, I was wondering if you wanted to come over and study tonight."

Perfect! If I went over to Bree's house, I'd have a chance to talk to Chase!

"Sure, what time?" I asked, trying to contain my excitement. Not only would I get to talk to Chase, but I would get to hang out with my new friends!

"How about 5? You can stay for dinner too." She said. Now I was really excited!

"Sounds good! I'm sure my uncles will be okay with it. Thanks for inviting me!"

"Of course!" That's when the bell rang. "Well, we should head to our next class. Bye, guys!" She told Leo and Adam and her and I headed to history.

"Hey, let's get to class too." Leo told Adam.

"Guys!" A voice called from behind them.

"Chase?" Adam said as he saw his little brother's head poke out from behind the garbage can on the floor next to them.

"Is Bobbi gone?" He asked.

"Yeah, she just left with Bree," Leo explained. "Why?"

Chase stepped fully out from behind the trash can. He looked concerned about something.

"Okay, don't freak out, but I accidentally used my bionics in front of her." He admitted.

"What? How?" Adam asked.

"Well we were playing dodge ball and that jerk, Trent, chucked the ball really hard at Bobbi so I jumped in front of her and…used my force field." He explained in one breath.

"Dude, what'd she say?" Leo questioned.

"I don't know. I ran out before she could say anything! I don't even know if she saw it!"

"It's a giant blue, electric ball bounded of significant magnitude that reflects things! How could she not see it?" Leo exclaimed with sarcasm.

"I'm afraid if she did see it, she be asking me tons of questions and I don't want to lie to her! I…I kind of like her." Chase admitted with a small blush.

"Oooh Chase has a girly friend" Adam taunted.

"Shut up!" He barked. "She's not my girlfriend! I don't even think she likes me."

"You're probably right." Leo said with fake sympathy while patting Chase on the back. Chase just looked at him in annoyance, but it quickly changed to concern and sadness.

"What am I going to do?"

"I don't know, but you better think fast. Bree invited her over to study tonight." Leo said.

"What?" Chase cried.

"And to stay for dinner." Adam added.

"What?" Chase yelled again, but louder and more worried.

"Yeah…have fun with that." Leo said with more sarcasm and he and Adam left to go to class with Chase still in a panic.


	5. Mansion, Math, and Madness

"Oh…my…God! This is your house?" I cried in amazement. The Davenports house was huge! It was like a modern 30 foot tall mansion.

"Yup! Cool, huh?" Bree agreed as her and on stood on the driveway. An awesome looking yellow motorcycle sat in front of the garage door. Bree had come outside to meet me when I was dropped off. My uncles had given me permission to come over for dinner and to study. To be honest, I don't think they really heard me, because they were too busy working on their latest jingle. I think it's for a State Farm commercial or something.

"Yeah! We live in an apartment so this is like a major upgrade for me!" I admitted. Bree gave me a small sympathetic looking grin. I thought this was a little unnecessary. I didn't mind living a tiny apartment. I'd been living in them my whole life. My uncles said since they were planning on staying here for a while, we'd move into a house eventually, but I still wasn't buying it. I knew we were going to move here in the next month.

"Well, let's head in." Bree decided as she motioned to the front door. Suddenly, a feeling of nervousness washed over me. Chase, I thought. I was going to see Chase. Assuming he was home that is. Now I almost regretting coming over. I was all exciting in seeing Chase and finally asking him about the blue dome and now I felt nervous about it. How could this be? I felt like that girl blushing in the hallway at him again. I reluctantly followed her into the house. The inside looked as amazing as the outside. In the center of the room was a moss colored couch with blue silk throw pillows. On top of the couch sat Adam and Leo, but no Chase. The two were watching a high definition flat screen TV that sat parallel to the couch. Behind them was a couple steps that led up to a larger metal staircase. I figured they led to the second floor. To the right of the stairs was a clear glass table. It looked to be the kitchen table since the kitchen was right in front of it. It was complete with red cabinetry and granite counter tops. Next to the kitchen was a gray wall with a giant symbol on it. I think it was the sign for radioactivity. That was a little strange to me.

"Hey, Bobbi." Leo said as he noticed me. I turned my attention back to the couch.

"Oh, hi Leo." I greeted him. Adam waved cheerfully and I gave him a gentle smile back.

"Uh, do guys know where Mr. Davenport is?" Bree wondered.

"No, why?" Adam questioned.

"I kind of never told him I invited Bobbi to eat over." She explained, cautiously.

"What?" Leo and Adam cried in unison as they bolted up.

"Who's Mr. Davenport?" I asked. I knew their last name was Davenport. Was Mr. Davenport their dad?

"He's our…uh…" Bree looked at her brothers for help.

"Dad?" I wondered. I thought back to when I said that to Chase. He had felt awkward about talking about his 'dad' as well.

"Well sort of, we were…um…" Bree stumbled through her words.

"Adopted!" Leo suddenly blurted.

"Yes!" Adam joined in. "Mr. Davenport is our uncle and he adopted us when…"

"Our dad fell in a volcano." Bree finished.

"Poor man burnt up." Leo said, sadly looking down at the floor.

"Oh. I'm sorry." I said kind of awkwardly. Adopted made sense, but why did they call him Mr. Davenport and not uncle? I decided not to ask. They seemed uncomfortable explaining the whole thing. It was their business and I didn't want to interfere.

"Oh, no, it's okay. We were all too young to remember anyway. Hey, want to study?" Bree spoke quickly.

"Yeah sure."

I removed my backpack from my shoulder and took out my math book. We had a test in a few days and Bree and I decided to get a head start on studying for it. I followed her over to the kitchen counter and sat down on one of the tall, spinning seats.

"You want something to drink?" She offered.

"Do you have soda?"

"Yeah, what kind?"

"Pepsi is good."

She opened the fridge and pulled out a can of Pepsi and a can of Orange Crush. A second later, she joined me at the counter and we started working.

We had been going back and forth and asking each other questions for about a half hour. That's when I realized I was starting to get hungry. That was also when a short man with silky black hair and a welding mask on top of his head walked into the room.

"Hey, guys have you seen Chase?" He asked, casually. "I still need to do my monthly check on his glitches." Then he glanced toward me. "Who's that?"

Bree jumped up in front of me, blocking his view of me. "Who?" Bree acted like she was confused.

"Um, the girl sitting at my counter."

"Oh her! That's Bobbi." She moved out of the way. I waved nervously at him. An awkward half smile spread across my face.

"Bobbi, right." He advanced toward us. "Well, Bobbi will you excuse us for one second." He grabbed Bree's wrist and pulled her away from me. He pulled her far enough away so I couldn't hear them talking.

"What is she doing here?" Mr. Davenport demanded.

"She's just a friend from school. I asked her to come over and study and…stay for dinner." She explained.

"And you didn't bother to mention any of this to me?"

"Sorry, I thought you would be cool with it."

"Well I'm not! You kids have a lot of training to catch up on and I can't play host for one of your friends."

"Why not? Where's Tasha?"

"Tasha is working late tonight and I've been busy on a new invention for the board of directors. The next call is coming up and I barely have any inventions for it."

"Well, we can order a pizza and stay up here and study and you can work downstairs in the lab. Problem solved."

"Problem not solved, you guys still need to train!"

"Tomorrows Saturday, we can train then."

"Fine and if you see Chase tell him I need him."

"Got it."

They finished their conversation and Bree walked back toward me.

I was pondering about what Mr. Davenport meant by 'checking for glitches' when I saw Bree. "Is everything okay?" I wondered.

"Oh yeah, hey how do you feel about pizza for dinner?" She asked, sitting back down.

"I love pizza!" I exclaimed.

"Me too!" She giggled. We laughed, but I suddenly froze in fear when I saw Chase. He walked into the room, not even noticing me.

"Chase, there you are!" Mr. Davenport cried. "We have stuff to do, come on."

"Huh?" Chase looked confused.

"I have to test your-" He suddenly stopped, looking at me. "Reflexes." He lied. Chase noticed his glance at me and looked at me too. Panic and concern spread to every inch of his body.

"Oh, hi Bobbi." He stiffened, not looking me in the eyes.

"Hey, Chase." I let go of my nerves. I was tired of wondering things like what happened on the first day with Chase and Trent, why the blue dome appeared and Chase fled so quickly after, or the whole glitch thing about the glitches and Mr. Davenport. I wanted answers. "Chase I have something to ask you."

"I'd love to hear it, but I got to go do the thing with the…thing…" He started to make a break for it, but was stopped by Mr. Davenport. He grabbed Chase by the arm and pulled him back.

"Oh no, you're helping me!" He dragged Chase down a hallway to their right and disappeared. So close, I thought before going back to my math.


	6. Should we tell her the truth?

"Finally! That pizza took forever!" Bree cried as she ran to the front door, a spilt second after the doorbell rang. I waited, patiently, at the counter as Bree paid for the pizza. To be honest I wasn't all that hungry. I couldn't stop thinking about Chase! It was driving me insane! I had so many questions and so little answers! I was going to go insane with curiosity! Did Mr. Davenport really have to have Chase that very second? Just when I had gotten the courage to talk to him. He really didn't look all that excited to see me. In fact he looked nervous. What was he nervous about? The thing that happened during gym? I was sure that was it! My thoughts were interrupted when Bree laid the pizza box down in front of me.

"Dinner is served!" She announced. "Sorry it took so long."

"Oh no worries," I reassured her. "We got a lot of math done while we waited."

"That's true. I'm going to get my brothers and tell them the pizza's here."

"And Chase?" I stupidly asked without thinking.

"Well he is my brother." She giggled and left the room.

I waited there, mentally humming in my head to keep from bursting with excitement. Chase would be with me in a few minutes. I was conflicted with emotions. Why did being a teenage girl have to be so hard! Suddenly, Mr. Davenport entered the room.

"Hey," He began as he looked at me. "Uhh…"

"Bobbi," I said, helping jog his memory.

"Bobbi, right, well the kids will be up in a second they had to take care of something."

"You what?" Bree practically shouted at Chase. Down in the lab the four were discussing how Chase exposed his bionics to Bobbi.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" Chase cried in defense. "I panicked! My force field is just a natural defense against harm.

"It wasn't harm, it was a dodge ball!" Bree argued.

"Hey, those things can be pretty harmful," Leo interjected. "I once got hit so hard; I had ball shaped red mark on the side of my face for a week!"

Bree rolled her eyes and turned back to her little brother. "Chase she's going to wonder what happened. She's probably sitting up there waited to ask you that right now!"

"I know that! I've been trying to avoid her ever since P.E.! You just had to invite her over tonight!"

"Excuse me for trying to make friends!"

"Bree's right," Adam said, stepping forward.

"Yeah and if you hadn't freaked out and used your powers, you wouldn't be in this mess." Leo exclaimed.

"Sorry for trying to protect myself." Chase put in with his sarcastic tone.

"Look, why don't we all come up with a reasonable explanation to tell Bobbi." Leo suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Bree agreed. "Alright, now Chase tell us what happened at that exact moment."

"I don't know what exactly happened," He admitted. "Everything just happened so fast."

"Well think!" Adam urged.

"Okay well, I think she had her eyes closed when I jumped in front of her."

"Okay that's a start," Leo said. "Keep going."

"No, no wait! She saw me jump in front of her. She could still see the ball coming from over my shoulder. I activated the force field a couple seconds before it hit. She had seen part of the force field because after it circled us, Bobbi gasped and I looked back at her and she had her eyes shut. However she didn't see the ball hit it, because I was still looking at her as the ball bounced off. As soon as we were safe, I charged for the door and left." Chase finished.

"Wow," Leo commented. "All that because a dodge ball was going to hit you."

"No it was going to hit Bobbi," He protested. "I was protecting her."

"Awwww, Chase loves Bobbi!" Adam teased.

"Shut up!"

"Okay well what can we tell her she saw?" Bree asked, not even realizing what her brothers were talking about.

"Just tell her she saw a force field, duh." Adam answered.

They all just stared at him.

"Adam," Bree broke the silence. "We don't want her to think she saw a force field."

"Oh yeah!"

"Now wait, maybe Adam has a point," Chase explained. "Maybe we should tell her the truth."

"Yeah, sure, that's a great way to ruin a new friendship!" Bree cried. "Hey, guess what I'm a super-fast freak!"

Chase gave her an annoyed look.

"Well the first thing in a relationship is trust." Leo added.

"That's true." Bree proclaimed. "I don't know maybe. But if we did, Davenport would kill us!"

"I'm too young to die!" Adam shrieked.

I had been watching Mr. Davenport scarf down pizza for about ten minutes now. After watching him shove pizza in his mouth, I lost interest in eating mine. Not only was I grossed out, but I was also bored. I decided to explore the rest of the house. Hopefully I would find everyone else. I mainly only wanted to find Chase though.

"Mr. Davenport, where's your bathroom?" I asked.

"Down that hall and fourth door on your left." He told me with a mouth full of pizza. It took all my will power to not gag in disgust. I hopped off the stool and hurried toward the hall. I cautiously walked down through it, being aware of my surroundings. It was a nice little hall with tan walls and carpeted floor. I came to the bathroom and decided to keep walking. I kept walking down a hall that seemed to go forever. I went past doors and pictures on the walls (mostly of Mr. Davenport). I found myself not really getting anywhere with finding Chase or anyone else. I started to turn around, but accidently tripped on my own foot and stumbled into the wall in front of me. I hit myself hard against the side, but managed to stay on my feet. When I re-focused my brain, I found that on the wall to my side was a giant metal double door built into the wall. I stared at it in confusion. That wasn't there before was it? I stepped forward. It had that weird radioactive symbol on it like that wall by the kitchen. As I got closer to it, the doors slid open, startling me. Inside was a small metal room. I don't know why, but I felt the urge to step into it. So I did. Once I was inside, the doors shut. Was I trapped? The room lunged downward all of a sudden. I screamed and flung myself against the wall. A second later, the room, which I knew now was an elevator, had come to a stop. The doors opened to reveal a futuristic looking cave. It had a desk on one side and a stack of yellow barrels on the other. The place looked like some sort of secret lab. This wasn't surprising, but almost frightening. What was most frightening is that in front of me, about 15 feet from me was Chase.


	7. The Truth Comes Out

Staring at Chase, all my insecurity and nervousness came flooding back. My feet felt like they were trying to force me to hide, but I wouldn't let them. Fear made me stand my ground. They hadn't noticed me yet so I thought this would be a great time to hide. I jumped to the side and hide behind the wall. Realizing I can control my fear, I used this power to carefully put my ear up the side and listen to them.

"Look, would it really be that bad if she knew? I think we can trust her!" Chase said.

Was he talking about me?

"But we've only known her for a day, how do we know for sure?" Bree proclaimed.

Yeah, they were talking about me.

"I think Bobbi's nice." Adam interrupted.

That was sweet of him to say.

"I agree, but that doesn't necessarily mean she can keep a secret." Bree commented.

I could keep a secret. I thought I was pretty good at doing that.

"Plus it's like the biggest secret ever!" Leo added.

Okay, now I was really curious.

"Still, maybe we should get to know her better first." Bree decided.

No, no tell me now!

"Fine but what am I going to tell her now?" Chase wondered.

"I don't know, um, here show us your force field so we can describe what it looks like." Bree said.

Force field? I watched as Chase jumped into position. He motioned with his hands and all of a sudden an electric blue dome appeared around him. It was the same blue dome from the gym. I couldn't hide the shock of this. I let out an insanely large gasp. Apparently it was loud enough for Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo to hear because a few seconds later they had all run in and were now staring at me in shock.

"What are you doing down here?" Bree asked in a tone that made her sound worried and annoyed.

"I…I…" I stuttered. "You!" I pointed at Chase. "He…and the force field…" That was real smooth. Be a babbling idiot.

"Calm down." Adam said.

"It's not what it looks like!" Chase cried.

I was in so much shock and for some reason I felt angry. Why was I angry? Because Chase didn't confront me with this? That sounded pathetic. I could only stare at him in amazement.

"What…how did you do that?" I asked, regaining my ability to make words into a real sentence.

"It was…" His voice trailed off while he tried to think of an explanation.

"An illusion!" Leo shouted, making us jump.

"I didn't now Chase's force field was just an illusion," Adam exclaimed. "Wait, what an illusion?" He half whispered to Bree.

"That wasn't an illusion," I explained. "I can tell that much. But how did...it seemed as if it came off you." I looked straight at Chase. My curiosity and shock over took my huge crush on him. I found myself not being afraid to talk to him.

He stared back at me, into my eyes for a second then turned to Bree. "Can I please tell her?" He pleaded.

"Chase!" She warned, looking from him to me and back to him.

"Come on, she knows about this. She saw it! We owe her that much."

"Yeah, I agree." Leo piped up.

"Me too!" Adam joined in.

Bree had concern cross her face. She clearly didn't think it was a good idea, but she slowly nodded. "Fine, but if Davenport asks, it was your idea!"

"Deal," Chase agreed. "Bobbi, follow me."

Chase lead us into the next room where had been just a few minutes ago. The room was amazing! It looked like an unground laboratory! The walls were lined with future looking type monitors and other control panels and buttons. On one wall there were strange looking glass tubes. In the middle of the room was a counter that Leo had hopped up on. I leaned against it and waited anxiously as Chase opened his mouth to speak.

"Bobbi, what you witnessed was a force field," He began. "It has the power to block objects and destroy objects. And yes, I did produce it from my hands."

"How is that possible?" I wondered.

"Adam, Bree, and I are…special. We aren't like you and Leo. In some ways we are, but it others…we're not. See we were used as an experiment for Mr. Davenport when we were babies."

"By the way, he isn't really our uncle." Bree put in.

"Anyway," Chase continued, giving her an annoyed look for interrupting him. "We each have a chip implanted in our necks. This chip gives us bionic powers."

"Cool," I muttered. I was having a hard time believing this.

"Each of us has a unique power. I have super intelligence, a force field, and super senses. Bree has super speed and the ability to jump really high. And Adam has super strength and the ability to shoot lasers. We'd been living down here practically our entire lives and training on how to us our powers and how to use them for missions."

"Missions?"

"Like if the public was in danger, we'd be there to protect them."

"Isn't that what the police are for?"

"Well, we help with special types of problems if you know what I mean," He exclaimed, flashing his million dollar smile at me. In my head the teen girl inside me screamed, but on the outside I just grinned back at him. "Anyway, we had been in the outside world for the first time about five months ago when Leo and his mom moved in. We started going to school and trying to live normal lives as teenagers as well as living our bionic lives down here while going on missions and training." He finished.

"So now you know," Bree said. "But listen, you can't tell anyone. Nobody at all! Not even if you're being tortured! Don't even tell Mr. Davenport you know!"

"I won't, I promise! You can trust me." I gave Bree a friendly smile. "But I want to see your super speed!"

I wanted to see it because I wanted to make sure they weren't lying. Plus it would look so cool!

"Fine, but just this once!" With that she sped around the counter at least ten times. I felt dizzy just watching! She stopped in front of me with her hand on her hips and a large, satisfied smile across her face.

"That was sweet!" I cried. So now I knew it was definitely true. "Now Adam, use your super strength!"

"Okay," He said, cheerfully. He grabbed Leo and held him bridle style.

"Wait-" Is all Leo could say before Adam threw him up high into the air. Leo went as high as the twenty foot ceiling and fell back down, landing in Adam's arms. Adam set him back on the counter. Leo looked totally freaked out.

"This is so cool! I have bionic friends!" I screamed with joy to no one in particular.

"What!" A familiar voice cried from the doorway. We all turned heads to see none over than Mr. Davenport standing there with a frightened and angry expression stuck in his face.


	8. The Government dosen't know?

"Uh oh," Bree mumbled.

"You guys…you…you told her!" Mr. Davenport raged. He crossed the room and was now staring us down. Angry twisted his face.

"It was Chase's idea!" Leo shouted, pointing at Chase. Bree and Adam joined in and were accusing Chase.

"Chase, you all promised that you would never tell anyone about this!" Mr. Davenport yelled at Chase like he was the only one in the room. "I can't believe you would do this!"

I couldn't stand back and watch Chase get punished for my stumbling upon the lab. I mean they weren't even going to tell me. It was practically my fault.

"Mr. Davenport, this wasn't all Chase's fault," I exclaimed, trying to swallow my fear of facing him. "I accidently found the lab when I was looking for the bathroom. They weren't going to tell me, I swear! It's all my fault."

Mr. Davenport looked shocked. He kept glancing back and forth between me and Chase. I was starting to worry that I said the wrong thing when Mr. Davenport spoke up.

"Well I appreciate the honestly, but I'm still concerned," He looked directly at me. "If anyone were to find out about their powers, the government could be here in seconds. They could take away Adam, Bree, and Chase for experiments and testing."

"What!" We all cried in unison. I was expecting to be the only one saying that. I would have assumed the four of them would have known that.

"Yeah…I…I never mentioned that?" He asked innocently, while nervously scratching the back of this neck.

"Uh, no!" Bree shouted, clearly annoyed she was never given this news. They all looked annoyed…well except Leo.

"Cool, we're hiding from the government!" Leo cried.

Everyone turned to glare at Leo.

"What?"

"Not cool, dude, not cool!" Adam said.

"Mr. Davenport," Chase began. "I thought when you created our chips, you had permission from the government."

"Yeah, no. I tried to get their permission but I was never officially given permission."

While I was completely shocked that Mr. Davenport had done this, it also seemed to be something that this man would do. He was an inventor. He came across as a rule breaking type.

"I can't believe this," Chase claimed.

"Look guys, it's not that bad. We've been hiding it this long; we'll have no problem hiding it now." Mr. D reassured. None of them looked like they felt better.

"Yeah, but now I'm going to feel self-conscious about my powers!" Bree exclaimed.

"Yeah there are double agents hiding undercover in public everywhere!" Adam cried.

Mr. Davenport gave him a confused look.

"He watched a spy movie marathon last night." Chase clarified.

"Oh, well you guys will have nothing to worry about. If the government ever did find out, I have tons of escape plans and places to relocate." He explained.

"Relocate?" Leo wondered.

Relocate? I thought along with Leo. They couldn't relocate. I liked Chase too much. In fact I liked them all. They were all the closest friends I'd ever had. I know that's sad. Like I explained before, I was never popular. But they just couldn't pick up and leave. Thinking about that made me think about if that happened to me. What if my uncles got another job offer and we had to "relocate". I wasn't going to let that happen either. There and now I was prepared to fight to stay with my friends. I hoped they felt the same way. I mean they told me their biggest secret! They had to have felt the same…right?

"Yeah in case they found the lab and found the house, we would have to move, but like I said that's not going to happen."

"How are you sure?" Chase questioned.

"Because I'm sure. Come on guys I'm me. I've been getting away with stuff and hiding it from the government for years!" As soon as Mr. Davenport said that he looked like he regretted it.

We all perked up and looked at him with interest. He noticed this and quickly changed the subject.

"So, Bobbi, what time do I need to take you home?"

**Sorry it was so short! I needed a good ending place so I could start on the relationship part! The next chapters will get into the boyfriend and girlfriend stage, I promise! Thank for reading and please please please REVIEW!**


	9. Ask Bree

Two Weeks Later  
"Ready to go to math?" I asked Bree as I watched her finish putting her books in her locker.  
"Yup! Oh and hey, Davenport said we could go to the movies tonight." She said, smiling excitedly.  
"Sweet! I can't wait!" I squealed, returning a smile.  
Ever since I had learned their secret, I had gradually been becoming closer and closer with Bree and her brothers. For once I had felt like I'd found a group of friends that I belonged in. Now I was just praying it'd last and we wouldn't have to move again.  
"Bree! Bree! Bree!" Leo cried as he came running up to us.  
Bree and I were startled as the small boy started jumping up and down.  
"Can I have a dollar? Please?"  
I laughed at Leo's hyper ness. I don't think a day has gone by where I hadn't seen him excited over something.  
"What for?" Bree questioned, looking slightly annoyed.  
"They have fruit snacks in the vending machine now and I want some! Please!?"  
Bree just rolled her eyes. " Sorry, I don't have a dollar."  
I knew Bree well enough to know she was lying. She always kept her bejeweled wallet under her books in her locker. She was probably saving her own money for lunch...or a new pair of shoes.  
"Awwww!" Leo moaned.  
I giggled and reached into my bag, pulling out a fresh, crisp dollar bill. "Here Leo." I said, handing him the dollar.  
"Thanks Bobbi!" He yelled, perking up instantly. In the blink of an eye he had snatched the dollar and was racing towards the vending machine. Bree rolled her eyes again and smiled at me. "Great, now he's going to me even more hyped up on fruit snacks!" She exclaimed, sarcastically.  
I laughed, "Oh well! You're the one who has to live with him!"  
She chuckled, "Gee, thanks."  
Just as our first warning bell rang, Chase walked up.  
I was getting pretty good at controlling my emotions around him, but every time I saw his face I still got a large knot in my stomach. Sometimes if it was just me and him, my adrenaline would pulse too, but luckily Bree was there to do most of the talking.  
"Hello, ladies." He greeted us with that cute smile of his.  
"Hey!" Bree and I replied back in unison.  
"We on for that movie tonight?" He asked.  
"Totally!" I cried, only realizing after I said that how stupid it sounded. I had really been trying to avoid doing little dorky things like that in front of him, but sometimes I got to excited and they just sort of slipped out. It really bugged me.  
Chase's smile widened and for a second their was an awkward silence between the three of us. It was broken when Bree cleared her throat.  
"Well come on Bobbi, time for math." She declared as she started walking in the direction of the math room.  
"Bye Chase!" I said, giving him one last smile and a small wave before following Bree.  
"See ya!" He called to me. I glanced over my shoulder on impulse and for a spilt second I could've sworn I saw him blush. Chase blushing? Over what? Over me and my corkiness? Over the awkward silence? No-stop it Bobbi! You will not freak out over this. Right now my only focus was going to be math...not! All throughout math class I couldn't help but think about Chase and what his blush meant. I couldn't stand being around everyday and not telling him how I felt. Maybe...maybe it's time to come clean about my feelings. I mean he's gotten to know me now and he likes me as a friend. Would he like me as more than a friend?  
I pushed these thoughts aside as I glanced over at Bree. She sat in the next row and a couple seats back. When she saw me looking at her she flashed me a smile and made a motion that looked like she was sleeping to indicate she was bored. I chuckled silently and nodded in agreement. Maybe Bree could help me. After all, I considered her my best friend. And best friends help each other right? Even if that's a crush on their brother.  
It was settled. I'd tell Bree I like Chase and ask for her help.  
"Miss Robbins." I turned around suddenly as I hear the teacher call my name. "Can you answer number eleven for us?"  
Oh, crap.

Chase's POV  
Science class was a drag. Our teacher was so boring and barely even knew what he was talking about. Not that I cared. I already knew all this stuff anyway. I honestly don't know why I even wanted to go to school. It's just a distraction from our missions. And the biggest distraction lately was Bobbi. I couldn't get her out of my head! I had never had these feelings before. Maybe because I never had a crush before. Of course there were many cute girls at this school, but they didn't seem to have any character. I've even tried talking to a few girls, but all they see me as is the short, brainy kid. Therefore, they don't even give me a chance. But Bobbi was different. She liked me-all of us actually-for who we are. Even if that is three bionic teenagers...and Leo.  
I wanted to get closer to Bobbi. I wanted us to be more than friends. Unfortunately, expressing my feelings has never been one of my strong points. But Bree, well, she's been talking to guys since the first day of school. She's even gone on dates! Plus she was the closest to Bobbi out of all of us. Maybe she could help me tell Bobbi I like her. I could talk to her about it during our training tonight! Perfect! Not to just get through the rest of school. Oh, joy.


End file.
